The invention concerns an intake spiral device and/or turbulence device with at least one inlet channel per cylinder; the mouth of the inlet channel, which is in the combustion chamber, is cIosable by the valve disk of one inlet valve arranged in the cylinder head.
By direct injection suction engines and, especially, highly charged diesel engines, it is not possible to optimally adjust the mixture formulation in the entire rotational speed range and power range in such a way that a low smoke content and a low pollutant content with a low consumption results. An essential influence parameter on the mixture formulation and thereby on the combustion is the combustion air-intake spiral in the moment of the fuel injection. This spiral is produced by means of suitable arrangement and construction of the inlet channels in the cylinder head and overlays itself with the compression current by trough pistons. Moreover, it is known to provide at least one filling channel in the cylinder head of the respective cylinder, which effects a sloping or axial oncoming flow of the valve disk. It is also already known German Offenlengungschrift No. 22 34 642, to provide each cylinder with two inlet channels, one of which is formed in aforementioned ways as a filling channel and the other of which is formed as a spiral channel, whereby in the spiral channel, for example, a spiral oncoming flow of the valve disk is effected via spiral channel guide or corresponding component.
The intake or charging rotation is proportional with this engine to the engine rotational speed, whereby a harmonized mixture formulation adjusted by high engine rotational speed and power or by corresponding nominal values of the engine relative to the amount of spiral and, if need be, injection jet construction in lower rotational speed and power ranges is no longer optimal, particularly because here an air deficiency occurs, especially under the influence of the turbo-supercharges. The working of engines in varying rotational speed and load ranges is nevertheless unalterable with many engine applications, for example, with ships and flow or current machine drives.
It is already known to eliminate the mentioned deficiency by means of a stepped or graduated charge with more connectable and disconnectable turbo (exhaust driven)-supercharger sections via increased input of combustion air in the critical rotational speed and power ranges. The more turbo-supercharger sections are, however, costly and expensive.
A further possibility for the elimination of the deficiency consists in further preparing, in the critical operating levels, the theoretical still adequate air masses or volumes for the combustion, by intensively increasing the intake or charge spiral with the fuel of the injection jets and the wall-associated fuel components for the combustion. Moreover, it is known to provide in its place variable valves with deflectors. An aggravated disadvantage of these valves with deflectors is seen in the disconnection of the automatic rotary valve arrangements, which is limited by it and which, essentially by inlet valves of highly charged diesel engines, reduce the occurrence of seat abrasion; moreover, the expenditure for the valves with deflectors and their control is also considerable.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an intake spiral device and/or turbulence device of the initially known type in such a way that it renders it possible, by a simple and inexpensive assembly, to attain the possibility of a low smoke content and low pollutant content combustion in all rotational speed and load ranges of the motor, whereby the torsion of the rotary valve arrangement is not precluded.